ratmanfandomcom-20200213-history
Shuto Katsuragi
Shuto Katsuragi, a first year student, was an aspiring hero, who one day went through certain events that made him accidently join the evil organization Jackal, and became the villain, Ratman. Shuto is the son of Nozomi Katsuragi, and the older brother the twins Ana Katsuragi and Yuna Katsuragi. Appearance Shuto has brown hair and wears the standard school uniform. Shuto is short for his age, as he is a little less than five feet. Personality He is a bit rash when he sees someone in need. Such as when Mirea was in "danger", he readily accepted a contract to be able to save her despite noticing how suspicious this was, as well as jumping into the middle of a busy street to save a cat without thinking. He used to believe that all Heroes were just like Shiningman, but after becoming Ratman he starts to see another side of the Association, such as how Ankaiser merely sees being a Hero as a job. So despite his initial dislike of being tricked into joining Jackal, he notes that he can still be a hero. Overall, he has two things that tick him off: people who make fun of his height, and people who fake being a hero. History Ever since he was saved by Shiningman, Shuto strived greatly to one day be a hero just like him. However, he also believes that his height will greatly diminish his chance of ever receiving a Hero's License. To deal with this, he usually drinks lots of milk a day, but has yet shown any results. Plot ]] First Crime Arc Shuto is remembering the time when he met Shiningman; and saying Shiningman's chant, while getting ready for school. His twin sisters catch him and start making fun of him. Shuto arrives at school and in class greets his best friend, Kanta Matsui. Kanta shows Shuto a picture of him with Randolman, a hero, whom he met the day before. Shuto and Kanta start talking to their of friend bout heroes, but get annoyed when she repeatedly and purposely kept getting Randolman's name wrong. Mirea Mizushima shows up to class, and while most of the others either ignored her or talked about her, he goes up and talks to her. She returns the book that he let her borrow. Mirea tells him that she liked a certain chapter of the book and Shuto goes on about heroes and justice etc. In the restroom, Kanta tells him how unapproachable Mirea is to everyone else. Shuto says he didnt notice that. Thieves Arc Hero Awards Party Arc Akiba Holy Girls Arc I'm Fatman Arc Abilities ]]Shuto fights by using his Append Gear to transform into Ratman. As Ratman, Shuto has enhanced physical strength, jumping ability, flexibility, speed, and durability. Shuto is not able to fully control Ratman's abilities, as he sometimes succumbs to Ratman's animal instinct. Ratman's animal instinct causes him to fight with even more enhanced speed and physical strength to where two A-List heroes were having trouble against him. This even allows Shuto to perform an energy scream. Relationships Shiningman A hero that first inspired Shuto to being a hero when he was saved by him in a collapsed building. He sees Shiningman as the epitome of how a hero should be. Mirea Unlike the other members in their class, Shuto talks to Mirea. They consider each other as friends. Mirea has a crush on Shuto that he is completely oblivious of. Rio Shuto and Rio respect each other for their shared aspirations to become heroes. They became friends after Rio saved Shuto from a group of thugs. Ankaiser At first, he greatly looked up to Ankaiser. That was until his first meeting with him as Ratman, where his arrogance to both his fans; referring to being a Hero as simply a job and laughing at Rio's desire to be a hero. Shuto refuses to acknowledge Ankaiser as a hero anymore. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Jackal Members Category:Katsuragi Family